


與你的每一天

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew這是一個關於爆米花、賴床和掛在一起的衣服的故事





	與你的每一天

深夜的月光從窗外打進房間，清白的光線隱約照著室內床上兩個相擁著身影，本該是幽靜的夜晚，由著接吻時交換唾液的水聲、無法壓抑的呻吟聲和喘息聲變得火熱，整個室內瀰漫著甜蜜又黏膩的味道。

鄭明心攀再林陽背上的手不自覺的抓緊，他咬著牙接受熱情如火的年上男友的挺進，他能感覺對方在自己身體裡一遍一遍的挺到最深處在抽出，被貫穿的感覺讓他不可自拔的尖叫出聲，他瞇著眼看著身上同樣也是一臉情慾的人，接著便一把拉下對方吻了上去。

他把舌頭探進林陽的嘴裡，然後對方的就纏了上來，兩人的唇舌互相的糾纏在一起，吸吮著舔舐著，像是要把對方身體裡所有的溫度都給搶走，又像是要把自己交給對方一樣的吻著，直到兩個人再也喘不過氣。

林陽停下了身下的動作，他把性器從鄭明心的身體裡抽了出來，一個使力把身下的人翻過身壓在床上，接著又扶著自己火熱的慾望對著那人淫蕩著還在收縮的肉穴插了進去，他壓著對方的腰又開始一次一次的挺進。

鄭明心大聲地尖叫出聲，後背式讓林陽的慾望進得更深，整個人被深深充滿的感覺讓他不自覺地流下了眼淚，然後一次一次的動作摩擦到前列腺也讓他舒爽的顫抖著，他抓著身下的床單接受著那即將到頂的快感，然後在高潮終於來臨時不可控制的縮緊了後穴喊著林陽的名字。

但是林陽沒有停下，他加快了速度一下一下的往鄭明心的身體裡進去，高潮過後的身體敏感的顫抖著，後穴更是緊緊的吸著在自己身體裡搗亂的粗大慾望，林陽難耐的吼著鄭明心的名字，朝對方的敏感處一次又一次的頂去，鄭明心有點恍惚的覺得好像又高潮了一次，然後就感覺到林陽抽出了性器，接著一股溫熱的液體就灑在了他的屁股上。

林陽輕輕地喘著氣從高潮的恍惚中回過神後，便俯下身在鄭明心白皙的背上時輕時重地舔吻著，他慢慢的往上在到對方漂亮的肩胛骨時用牙齒輕輕地咬著，引來鄭明心有些含糊地抱怨，他淺淺的笑出聲，然後便雙手環住身下的人，躺了下來把臉埋在對方的脖頸處。

「你好香好甜。」

說話的聲音吐在脖子讓鄭明心有點癢的笑出了聲音，他晃了晃腦袋然後掙扎著翻過了身體和林陽面對面，他看著對方專注的看著自己的雙眼高興地彎起了眼睛。

「笑什麼，要洗澡嗎？」

「不要我好累，明天再洗。」

「那我去浴室拿毛巾過來幫你擦擦。」

「沒關係啦用衛生紙就好。」

林陽聽話的伸長手抽過放在床頭的衛生紙，把兩人身上黏膩的汗水和精液大致擦了乾淨，就看到鄭明心笑著一雙彎彎的眼睛看著自己。

「幹嘛啦？」

「Tay喜歡你。」

「......嗯。」

「你也說喜歡我。」

「我喜歡你。」

鄭明心看著紅著臉的林陽覺得對方可愛極了，明明剛才更害羞的事情都做了更羞恥的話也說了，但每次說到喜歡還是會害羞又靦腆的紅了臉，他真的是喜歡的不得了，於是他抬起手把人拉著一起躺了下來。

「一起睡吧。」

「晚安。」

「你要夢到我喔。」

「我會去你的夢裡找你的New。」

鄭明心看著閉著眼說著情話的林陽淺淺的笑出聲音，他朝對方的方向又挪了挪，這才緩緩地閉上了眼。

#

林陽抬起手擋住早晨刺眼的陽光，迷糊的睜開眼坐起身，揉了揉眼睛後看向還躺在身旁睡的很沉的鄭明心，溫暖的陽光照著本是白皙的人更加發亮，塌在額前的瀏海也變得更加柔軟，林陽看著對方溫和的睡臉淺淺的勾起嘴角，然後他抬起手輕輕地撥開了對方的瀏海在額頭上印下一吻。

「早安New。」

他輕輕地從床上起來，進浴室洗了個澡後，從衣櫥隨意的拿了衣服褲子套在身上，接著他看著那個還躺在床上的人暫時還不會醒後，便拿著鑰匙錢包出門買早餐去。

手上提著早餐走在回家的路上，林陽心情很好的哼著歌，他看著天上一望無際的藍天想著今天可以出門走走，或許可以去看場最近上映他跟鄭明心都想看的那部電影，之後還可以一起去附近的商場逛逛。

到家後，他把早餐往桌上一放，便往臥室走去，看著還躺在床上蒙著臉躲避陽光的鄭明心，林陽淺淺的笑著，他坐到了床沿一把把對方臉上的被子拉了下來，然後看見那個人皺成一團的臉。

「起床了。」

「......不要啦。」

「起床了。」

「再睡一會......。」

看著閉著眼抓著自己手撒嬌的鄭明心，林陽無奈的嘆了口氣，然後他低下頭在對方的脖子上狠狠地吸了一口。

「嗯......幹嘛啦。」

看著還賴在床上的年輕男友，林陽兩隻手一伸便把人扶了起來，突然的動作終於讓鄭明心睜開了眼，他傻楞楞的看著眼前的人，有點不滿的嘟起了嘴，然後便有些用力的把頭靠到了對方的肩上，耍賴般的蹭著對方的脖頸。

「該起床了，今天天氣很好我們可以去看那部你一直在說的電影。」

「那看完電影還要去吃附近那家好吃的蛋糕店。」

「好，那你要起床沒。」

「抱我起來嘛，你昨天太用力了我有點使不上力。」

「是是是。」

林陽把蓋在對方上的被子拉了下來，看到白皙皮膚上一點一點的紅痕微微地紅了臉，他想著可能昨天真的有點太激烈了，然後在對方嚷嚷著什麼話的時候乖乖的把人扶了起來，鄭明心撐著他的身體下了床，光著身子就往浴室走去。

看著對方腿間昨晚沒擦乾淨的水漬，林陽困窘的抓了抓頭髮，一瞬間又想起了那人昨天在自己身下放蕩性感的模樣，他飛快地站了起來，去客廳把早餐拿出來，再去冰箱拿出飲料倒好，不然不做點什麼他可能又會硬起來。

然後他靜靜地等著鄭明心，不久後那人頂著一頭濕髮從房間裡走了出來。

「你怎麼穿著我的衣服。」

「都掛在一起，而且你也穿我的褲子啊。」

「對诶，你買了什麼我餓了。」

鄭明心往林陽身旁一坐，然後接過對方遞過來的湯匙，打開盒子吃了起來，林陽看到小男友安分的吃起早餐，也打開了自己的那份。

「慢點吃。」

「......嗚這個好吃你也吃一口。」

「......嗯。」

「等等看電影時要買爆米花喔。」

「你先把眼前的吃完再說。」

「甜的跟鹹的都要買。」

「好，汽水也會買。」

「嗯！」


End file.
